


ready player one

by eternalmagic



Series: strifehart week [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Also Tifa and Yuffie and Aerith but only Tifa gets lines? and not too many, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Strifehart Week 2018, sorry i keep only writing the kh ff characters; i write them best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmagic/pseuds/eternalmagic
Summary: Cloud isn't sure how he managed to snag someone like Leon as a boyfriend, but he sure won't complain.[ strifehart week 2018 day 3: gaming. ]





	ready player one

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up as a bit more _cosplay_ and cons than it did pure gaming, whoops. but! still felt good about this one, and i hope you all enjoy! also, put in references to some of my favorite gaming series, fire emblem in particular, because i literally cannot control myself.

Long distance relationships could be...difficult.

Not that Cloud regrets starting one, or his recent decision to move closer to his boyfriend. It was just tough, not having Leon around as much as he might like. They talked all the time, of course, and they each had made several trips to visit one another, but Cloud wanted it to be permanent. That was why he'd be telling Leon that he would be moving closer at the big gaming convention they'd be going to together. Cloud's work wanted him closer to civilization, anyway, so it was better for the both of them.

"You want me to get online for you?" Leon asks, voice tinny over his computer speaker. Cloud is tugged from his train of thought, brought back to the game he was playing.

"Oh, no--thanks though. I got this." Cloud pauses the game, taking a moment to stretch and wake back up again. "I thought you were working on costume stuff, anyway."

"Some last minute touch-ups, yeah. The usual con crunch." Leon hums. "I don't mind stopping for you, though."

That was how they'd met--Leon's cosplay. There weren't many men with Leon's build who cosplayed very much, or even people who cosplayed so many military-type video game characters. Cloud had asked for a picture while Leon was dressed up as a character from the online RPG that Cloud had been obsessed with at the time, and after talking a little bit, they'd become decent friends. They'd play online all the time, usually when Cloud needed help with a boss battle or a dungeon, and before long they'd decided to start their relationship. It helped that they had so much in common, and tended to like the same things.

"Nah, it's alright." Cloud settles back in, picking the controller up again with ease. "Who are you gonna be, again?"

"I told you, it's a surprise." Leon's voice takes on a slightly playful edge.

"Really? Ugh, no fair."

Leon laughs quietly in a way that manages to make Cloud's heart stutter in his chest. He's got it bad. "Well...I can give you a hint."

"Please do."

"You sure caved quick." A momentary pause, and Cloud hears the other set down something on the other end of the line. "Alright: it's a character from my favorite series."

"Game?"

"Well, yes, considering this is a gaming convention we're going to."

Cloud frowns, thinking over his options for a moment. Leon was a fan of games that focused heavily on a story, or were tactics-based. That narrowed it down a little, at least. After a moment, Cloud says, "Uh...those puzzle games you like so much? The ones with the professor?"

"Professor Layton?" Leon snorts, and Cloud can hear him at his sewing machine. "You really think I could pull off anyone from that franchise?"

"Mmm, probably not then. Ace Attorney?"

"No. As much as I'd like to show up as Simon Blackquill, Yuffie would get too much enjoyment out of saying I look like a serial killer."

Cloud laughs, shaking his head. "Yeah, she might not ever let you live that one down."

"No, she would not." A moment of pause. "Damn. I have to start packing up if I'm going to be on time for work. I'll talk to you later?"

"I'll probably be up still, yeah."

Cloud can practically see the worried crease of Leon's brow. "Get at least a little rest, Cloud."

"Yeah, yeah. Will do. We'll talk more when you get home."

"Sounds good. Love you."

Cloud feels his face turn pink. He smiles softly. "Love you too."

The voice chat disconnects, and Cloud is left to his own devices until Leon gets off of his night shift.

 

Cloud decides to stop guessing who Leon will be going to the con as before long. He's been invited to the Smash invitational, so he ends up spending his free time right up to when he has to leave for the convention practicing. He doesn’t have the luxury of wondering about his boyfriend’s mystery cosplay if he intends on winning.

"You feeling prepared?" Leon asks, the night before Cloud has to take a bus into the city. (Due to timing issues, Cloud will have to meet Leon and the others at the convention center.) He's got a stressed tone to his voice like he usually does in the last few hours before a con, but he still seems to be calm.

"As much as I can be, I guess." Cloud huffs. "I've been trying to use other characters so I can catch people off guard by things, but I still can't seem to be as good at them as I am with Ike."

Ah yes, Ike. The main protagonist from a game that both Cloud and Leon claimed as a favorite, and had been Cloud's go-to for Smash ever since he'd been added to the roster. Cloud liked the big sword and the range the swordsman had.

"Oh, right--so then people won't try to use your bias against you. Got it."

"But I think I'm going to be alright. If I get to the final match, I'll let myself play as Ike." Cloud makes an irritated noise with his teeth as a name drifts to the front of his mind. "I just remembered who's gonna be there."

"What?"

"That guy who goes by the screen name Sephiroth or something stupid like that." Cloud rolls his eyes. "The really pretentious one. I hope he gets knocked out early this time around."

"Oh, I think I remember him. He was a tool last year.”

“Yeah. I hate elitists.” Cloud huffed. “He may have more time to play, but that’s because he’s probably living in his mom’s basement or something.”

Leon laughs, and Cloud can just picture the smile on the brunette’s face, the slight shake of his head. “Probably. Why don’t I leave you to it? I’m doing a couple things here, but then I need to head to bed.”

“Sounds good. Meet you outside the convention center tomorrow morning?”

“Sure thing. Love you, Cloud.”

“Love you too. Get your beauty rest.”

Leon laughs again, and the voice chat disconnects. Cloud can’t help the smile on his face that remains until he crawls into his own bed a few hours later.

 

Leon’s not outside the convention center when Cloud and Tifa pull up, dragging their luggage behind them.

Tifa shades her eyes from the bright sun above, eyes scanning the crowd. “I’m sure he’s here. Leon’s a punctual guy.”

Cloud huffs. “Yeah--but I don’t even know what I’m looking for. When I asked him what he’s dressed up as, he just said _you’ll know when you see it_.” He makes an irritated noise with his teeth. “The hell does _that_ mean?”

“Maybe it’s a character you’ll freak out about? And he didn’t want to spoil the surprise.” Tifa leans against her suitcase. “Or he’s being stopped every five seconds for a picture. You know how it gets with cosplayers.”

“Mmm.”

They spend another few minutes scanning the crowd for Cloud’s boyfriend, but nothing really jumps out to either of them. That is, until Cloud hears Tifa make a noise and turns around to see what she’s looking at.

Heading towards them--though being stopped every few moments for a picture--is someone dressed as Ike, cape and sword and all. The costume is so well done that it looks like this person stepped directly out of _Radiant Dawn_. Cloud’s jaw drops, just a little. It’s only when the cosplayer is ten feet away that Cloud realizes who it is, and his eyes bug out of his skull.

Leon honest to god grins, stopping just in front of them. He leans gently against the sword, the hilt reaching up past his waist. “Sorry I’m late, got held up a bit.”

Tifa turns enough to catch Cloud’s slowly reddening face and bursts out laughing. Cloud splutters for a few moments, unable to really say anything. Has he ever been this flustered by something Leon's cosplayed? No, not really.

Leon laughs, just a tiny bit, and steps close enough to pull Cloud against his chest. God, he looks so different from how he usually does--the scar across his face is hidden beneath makeup, contacts turning his gray eyes blue. The short blue hair held back with a cloth headband. It’s still a little too hard to process.

“I love you.” Cloud finally settles on saying, prompting Leon to only laugh a little and press a kiss to the blonde’s temple.

“Thought this would help cheer you on.” Leon murmurs, letting his free hand grasp Cloud’s.

How on earth did Cloud manage to snag this romantic sap?

Leon turns to Tifa now and embraces her. The two chat briefly, before Leon gives her directions on how to get to Aerith’s table in the artist alley. The entire time, Cloud can only marvel at Leon, finding it hard to speak.

Leon catches him staring, and his smile turns nervous. “What?”

“N-Nothing. Just.” Cloud feels his face turning red. “You look...really good.”

Cloud can just barely see the way Leon's face turns pink under the praise. He rubs the back of his neck and says in a quiet voice, "Thanks. I hoped you'd like it."

There's quite a few inappropriate jokes that Cloud could make, where they not in public and his mind not vaguely short circuiting. Leon had a tendency to find the cosplays that made him look like a million bucks, or that displayed his well-toned arms or upper body. (He'd just about died when Leon had showed up to another con as Gladiolus from that new Final Fantasy game. Those tattoos had nearly done the blonde in.) This one is no exception: it's clear he's been trying to be more active to build more muscle for this; the tight-fitting tunic and the trousers sit on Leon's frame in just the right ways. He looks like a million bucks.

Cloud flushes, averting his eyes. "Well, I do. Good job."

Leon laughs, leaning down to kiss Cloud properly for the first time in much too long.

"So." Leon murmurs, after a minute. "Want to wander with me until you have to go to the tournament?"

Cloud hums, nodding. His twines his hand with Leon's. "Drop off my stuff first, though."

They drop Cloud's suitcase off in their room and spend the majority of the afternoon wandering through the rest of the convention. They stop in at Aerith's booth to say hello and peruse her stock. She's got her usual prints and charms, but it looks like Yuffie had also coerced her to complete and sell a doujinshi as well. Leon's expression turns embarrassed when Aerith begins to talk about it, saying nothing more than _I had to model a few poses for her_ when Cloud asks what's wrong. Aerith winks at Cloud and discreetly drops a volume into Cloud's bag to flip through later.

Eventually, they find their way to the gardens near the convention center, wandering with their hands entwined.

“So, uh. I’ve been meaning to tell you something.” Cloud starts awkwardly, face flushing. He’s not sure how else to say it, so being direct is probably the way to go. At the slightly scared look on Leon’s face, though, perhaps he could have phrased it better.  “N-Not bad! Not bad, I promise.”

Leon heaves a sigh, his shoulders relaxing. “You really scared me there.”

“Sorry…” Cloud takes a breath to steady himself. “But--it’s a good thing. I promise. ...You remember how I said my work wants me to maybe move?”

Leon nods. “Yeah. We talked about it a little--I thought you were worried that they’d move you across the country.”

“Well, yes and no. I talked it out with my bosses--they still want me to move, but it won’t be too far away.”

“Oh! Oh, that’s good. Do you know where it would be?”

Cloud fiddles with the end of a strand of hair. “It’d be...here.”

Leon blinks, staring at him.

“I-In the city, I mean. There’s a regional office here, and up til now I’ve been working from home a few hours away. And I thought--well, we’d be seeing each other more if I did, and--”

“N-not moving in together just yet, though, right?” Leon says. “I’m not against it, just--”

“--no, I get it--” Cloud says, rushing into his explanation. “--not yet, not til we’re used to being around each other…”

They both fall quiet for a moment, letting the news settle between them. Eventually Leon just lets out a breath, his expression softening. He reaches forward and pulls Cloud into his arms.

“You got a place picked out?”

“...Not just yet. Would you help me with apartment hunting?”

Leon chuckles, the sound reverberating in Cloud’s ears with his ear pressed against the brunette’s chest. “You don't even have to ask that.”

Cloud snorts. “Guess not.”

They fall into a companionable silence. Cloud feels Leon card a hand through the hair at the back of his head, and he sighs, relaxing into the touch. They stand there for a while, and it seems like they’re the only two people in the world for a while.

After a few minutes, a few passerby from the convention chatter loudly as they pass. Normally, Cloud would ignore them, but he overhears one of them saying, "...get going, the Smash tournament starts in less than ten minutes!"

Cloud feels the color drain from his face. Right. The tournament. The tournament he was competing in. The tournament that he was competing in that was being held on the complete opposite side of the convention center. Leon seems to realize what's happening as well, and the two share a look.

"If I'm not there soon, I'm disqualified." Cloud says, voice quiet.

Leon doesn't even need to say anything. He grabs Cloud's hand and leads him along, his steps changing from a brisk walk to sprinting in almost no time at all. Cloud manages to keep up, and they arrive with a minute to spare, though both are heaving as they stop just inside the gaming room doors.

Cloud lets out a nervous laugh, exchanging a look with the brunette. “By the skin of our teeth on that one.”

Leon pats Cloud’s shoulder lightly, his hand eventually settling at the base of Cloud’s neck. “But you’re here now. And I’m assuming you’re ready to kick some ass?”

The corners of Cloud’s mouth curve up into a wicked smile. “Hell yes.”

Leon beams back, gently pushing him forward. “Go get ‘em.”

Cloud steps forward, easily taking his place in the lineup just as the sign ins close up. As he settles into his seat on the stage, we catches Leon watching from the audience. He flashes the brunette a broad smile.

He’s got this.

**Author's Note:**

> i was sorely tempted to lampshade cloud actually being in smash but decided not to try breaking my brain on that one, haha.
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at x-eternalmagic or howdomaddie, and on twitter as @howdomaddie! if you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and tell me what you liked most! i promise it will make my day.


End file.
